Just Dreaming
by JustAThoughtx
Summary: James misses a prefect meeting because he's too busy dreaming. [Rated M: There is a reason for this.]


**Just Dreaming**

**A/N: I've never really written a scene like this before, so feedback would be great!**

* * *

Her nails dug into his back, scraping downwards as she wrapped her legs around him more firmly, her feet locking into place. She panted against his neck as he thrust into her… harder, deeper, faster. He saw her eyes rolling back and he shut his own tight, practically seeing stars. _Not yet_, he told himself, his jaw clenched in an effort to control himself.

She let out a desperate moan, a plea for him. _"James."_

"Fuck," he gasped. _Not yet_.

He was close, they both were. He could feel it. He could tell from the way she pressed her body against his, clenching around him. From the way she was practically sobbing with ecstasy.

She was almost there.

He picked up the pace and she lost it. Her hips bucked against him violently and she whimpered. He lost his rhythm and they both attacked each other in a frenzied mess. Bodies clashed together and hands roamed, covering all the skin available. Mouths, tongues and teeth explored everywhere they could reach, frantically. It wasn't controlled, it was rushed. Desperate.  
They only had seconds left.

As she pushed her hips to meet his for a final time, he held onto her, trapping her between his own body and the mattress. He buried into her deeper than before and groaned, a guttural sound from his throat; she was a goner. She bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming out loud, her muffled moans thrumming through the both of them. He finally let himself go, riding out the pleasure along with her and calling out her name in a feral gasp. As the strongest waves left them, their bodies trembled with the vibrations of the aftershock.

She fell back onto the bed, her chest rising and falling in sync with her laboured breathing, and he collapsed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her body and drew her close, fitting her next to him, giving him better access to her neck. He nuzzled his nose against her and trailed kisses along her throat, before reaching her ear and nipping it lightly with his teeth. He buried his face into her hair and just lay there, breathing in her scent. He heard her whispering his name and couldn't help but think it sounded like she was praying. Praying to him. This was, without doubt, the best he had ever felt.

"I love you."

He was afraid to break the peaceful atmosphere so he whispered it into her ear. It was barely audible; he had to strain to hear it himself, but she turned to face him properly so there was no question that she knew what he had said.

It had just slipped out. It was unintentional… but absolutely true. He didn't mean to _say_ it, but he truly meant it. He took a deep breath; seconds ticked by.

As she faced him, her hooded emerald eyes held his and she reached out a hand, brushing her thumb against his cheek.

She smiled at him, mouth quirking up at both sides and he let his breath go. It was a sedated smile; one that suggested that she wasn't really with it, but off in her own world.  
She was blissful. That was his doing.

He couldn't help the goofy grin that plastered his face.

She leaned in, so they were just inches apart. His breath hitched and he held completely still, scared to break whatever moment they were having. The air was tense and he felt very aware of all his surroundings.

This was it.  
This was the moment Lily Evans confesses her love to James Potter.

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

_"Potter?"_

Her voice sounded distant, and more than a little annoyed.

He blinked.

"James? _Are you in there?"_

Three knocks.

James shot up in bed, kicking text books, quills and ink bottles onto the floor as he panted for breath. His body was coated in a thin layer of sweat and the moment the cold air touched his bare skin, he tensed.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter. I don't know what the hell you're doing in there but you missed the prefect meeting."

He ruffled his already scruffy hair and cleared his throat. _Just a dream.  
_It had just been a dream. Of course it had.

And the subject of said dream had interrupted it.

"Just a minute, Lily! I'll, uh – I'll be right there." _Dammit. Why did I say 'I'll be right there'?_

He jumped off the bed and threw on the first article of clothing he could find to cover his sweaty shirt; a worn jumper that had been balled up and thrown into a corner of his room the previous day. He stumbled to his door and yanked it open, poking his head out and making sure to stand so she could only see his head, shoulders and an arm; he didn't want her to get a view of his lower half.

"Lily! Hi, er… what's wrong?"

She looked up from a sheet she had been studying, but when she saw him, her angry frown morphed into one of concern.

"Are you all right, James? You're sweating really badly and your hair... Well, it's messier than usual. Are you ill?"

He felt a blush start to spread across his neck and tried to force it down.

"Yeah. I mean no, I'm fine."

_Ill? Not exactly. _But he'd take that excuse over the real reason for his missing a prefects meeting.

_Sorry I missed it, Lily. I fell asleep doing charms homework and somehow ended up having a wet dream involving you, me and my bed. I'd like to say it won't happen again, but I don't want to make any promises I'm not sure I can keep._

_I'll try to be a reliable Head Boy from now on, though. Really._

He couldn't imagine that going down well.

She reached out a hand and touched his arm that was resting against the door-frame. "You're all clammy and... Is your jumper inside out?"

His already poor attempt to hide his blush completely failed, and he felt his cheeks heating up.

He took off his glasses and wiped them on his jumper sleeve in an attempt to kill a little time. He just needed a few seconds to stop his face from turning red.

But when he slid his glasses back into place, a small smile was playing around her mouth. She'd noticed anyway. _Great._

She squeezed his arm a little in comfort, and he couldn't help the small shiver that ran down him. "Have you got a fever? Perhaps you should visit Madam Hughes. I can take you to the hospital wing if you-"

He gulped. Close contact so soon after the dream was probably not a good idea. He'd probably end up trying to jump her and there was no way that would work out well for him. _Best case scenario: I make it out alive but missing the essentials needed to make babies. Sure, kids aren't in my immediate future plans, but I wouldn't want to dismiss the idea altogether.__  
_

"Nah, I'll be fine," he said, cutting across her. His voice is a little higher in pitch than usual, but he was just thankful it didn't break. "Just need a bit more sleep is all."

She smiled at him properly now. "Well, if you're sure. I'll let you off this time but don't leave me to deal with the prefects alone at the next meeting. They almost turned into a group of cannibals when I told them we all had to take on extra patrols; I feared for my life."

"What? You need me there to fight them all off for you?" He joked, grinning. She rolled her eyes and laughed, walking backwards towards her dorm.

"Nope, more like someone to use as a distraction while I take them all. You can be my shield." Her eyes sparkled with mirth as she reached her door, and he wanted nothing more than to stride over to her, wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her. He stifled the urge and cleared his throat again. _Remember the best case scenario, James! Do not want._

"It's a plan. Goodnight, Lily."

She opened the door and slipped into her room, but not before calling out, "Night, James."

He closed his oak door and leaned his head against the wood. He needed a shower.

_One day._

One day the dream will become his reality. He'll go to sleep by her side and wake up with her next to him every morning. That was what he wanted. What he craved.

But most of all, he wanted her to want it too. And she would, in time; it just takes patience and determination.

And James had a lot of both.


End file.
